Summer trip
by Ciska123
Summary: Danny Phantom is a big shot in heroes league, I mean he did save the world, you can even find his statue in every world capital, so that makes him pretty famous. His Phantom world center where from he answers distress calls involving ghosts. Summer is around the corner so that means students from all around the world are coming to spend last two weeks at Casper high.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, crossover. My first ever crossover, I might have taken a bigger bite than I can chew, but we'll see. It can't be that bad.**

 **For starters you guys could at least know what am I writing about, well it's obvious that Danny Phantom and Miraculous Ladybug are involved but they aren't only ones in this story you know. So it's 2017, Danny was 16 when the show was canceled back in 2007., so now 10 years later he is supposed to be 26 right? Well, I was thinking, and other characters are teens and Danny and the crew are just too old for them so I decided to pretend that they are supposed to be 21 and not 26, so that means that Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 21. Jazz was, what 18 when the show ended? I'm not sure but on Danny Phantom wikia her age is 16-18 so she was probably 18, that makes her 2 years older, conclusion: Jazz is 23.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug is 15, same comes for all of her classmates.**

 **Now, drum roll please, other shows included are Gravity Falls and Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. Twins were 12 that summer when everything happened, and the show started 2012. so now 5 years later they are 17, and high school juniors. Randy Cunningham was freshmen in 2012., 2013., 2014. and 2015., so I decided to make him sophomore so he is 16 and final information about the show, my OC's are included**

 **So let's start with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Every year few lucky classes got to meet Danny Phantom in his World Phantom center where from he answers distress calls. In his center, Danny Phantom develops technology to stop ghosts with a team of highly trusted experts.

Kids that get chosen travel to Amity Park, a place that has more ghosts than people. Kids stay at Amity Park for two weeks and spend their last days of the school year in Casper high, a high school that is rumored to be the school he attended when he was still alive.

I watched as this year's kids rummaged around Casper high, our school for next two weeks. I never really understood how classes were chosen, apparently, Justice League chooses some of the classes, I have no idea what they saw in us, we are nothing special, just a bunch of European kids. So I was standing with my best friend Daniela, we were listening to what was our teacher saying, our class teacher was a nun, only one in the entire school. Religious education wasn't that fun when a teacher is complaining about things we did during the week. Like this one time, we started the fight with plasticine that we needed to make models of molecules in chemistry. Ah, 7th grade, it was so fun.

But back to reality, Daniela and I listened to Casper high principle call names of the kids that were put in the groups together, I have no idea how they stayed organized with this much children. He called names giving them keys to their campus rooms. Our classmates have gotten their rooms ages ago, only me and Daniela were still standing in front of the school and some kids from France, he called 2 more names saying that those were last 2, Daniela looked at me confusion written all over her face.

„Last two, but we didn't get our room?"I looked at Daniela not saying anything before hurrying towards Casper high principle „Sir, we don't have our rooms jet" He looked at us, you could see confusion spelling what on his face, that's just great. He scratched his head, looking over a bunch of papers with students names and their pictures „Ah here you are, you are European? Right?" He asked us showing us our paper „Yes Sir" Daniela answered him Well it seems like we haven't assigned you any rooms but we have two French girls in four beds room, so we could put you there" He said and Daniela and I agreed, having no other choice. He handed us our room keys and some directions and then left.

* * *

„Should we knock?" I asked we were standing in front of our room for next two weeks, Daniela shrugged not really knowing what to say either, she decided that knocking was the right way to go so she knocked. The door opened girl, our age, She had blue eyes and blue hair tied in pigtails, she was wearing a white t-shirt with unique design and pink pants, you could say she was cute.

„Hi, we are your roommates", Maya said and I showed her my key „Oh I wasn't aware that we had roommates", she said „We?" I questioned, the principal said that there were two girls, now I remembered „ yeah, me and my friend Alya" she said moving from the door so we could enter the room. First, thing Daniela and I saw was empty bed by the window, we started running, I shouted mine, and so did Daniela. Unfortunately, Daniela was faster, I could so easily beat her if I used my powers, but that would be cheating. Why do I have to be a good guy? Why do I have to be a hero? Okay, I always think of it like that, but then again no one made me become a hero. I decided to become a hero alone, without anyone knowing.

„Hi," Brown/red haired girl said, I only now have noticed her presence, I should be more careful, the villain could be here and I wouldn't even notice. I'm not a good hero at all, such a luck that Danny Phantom is here.

I waved at the girl and smiled „I'm Andrea" she waved back and returned me a smile „I'm Alya" other girl was standing by door mumbling something „What's your name?" I asked her and she stopped mumbling, I'm sure I heard her saying „okay Tiki", not weird at all. „I'm Marinette," She said finally giving chance Daniela to speak „I'm Daniela"

For the rest of the day, we stayed in the room, talking about ourselves and our classmates. Marinette is a fashion designer and Alya is a blogger, she writes a blog about Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris heroes. We talked until we have fallen asleep.

 **I would like to apologize for my writing, English is not my first language.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but my brother is bugging me and it's almost 9 pm so I'm tired.**

 **And yes, my best friend name is actualy Daniela so yeah...**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I was awakened by a loud boom and then scream. After the scream, everything went silent. I quickly stretched my wings, my fairy wings and flew out of the open window while purple glow surrounded me, my pajama was soon turned into a purple sparkly dress and high purple boots. Now I was Feather or Fight fairy but Feather is my hero name so, well you know. It's all about magic and stuff like that. I flew up so I could see the whole city when I noticed red spotted figure jumping over rooftops, soon enough black figure joined her. I could ask them what is going on. I reached them and landed on the roof behind the black figure.

„My lady what are you doing here?" black dude asked while kissing red girls hand, she gasped when she saw me „Chat Noir, behind you" She said pointing at me, I smiled and waved at them „Hi" I said as Chat Noir turned around „Who are you?" he asked me „I'm Feather, London hero, who are you?" I answered and asked „Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris heroes," he said making some model-like the pose, he is a way too much proud about it. Further conversation was stopped when someone yelled grappling hook, all three of us turned around seeing a teenage girl in a pink sweater and blue jeans, by her was guy her age wearing blue jeans as a well red t-shirt and blue letter jacket. „Mabel he is a ghost, grappling hook won't help" guy said to the girl, who I now know her name is Mabel „Oh, okay Dipper. What about some of your spells?" She asked that guy, Dipper „I'll try, I never tried doing a spell on a ghost" He quickly looked over a book he took out of his jacket. I haven't even noticed when Ladybug and Chat Noir left I just saw them land by Dipper and Mabel, having nothing to do I flew over to them.

„Hi, need help?" Chat Noir asked „No," Someone said, green light surrounded ghost and then he disappeared and Danny Phantom appeared „Who are you?" he asked us floating down. We just stared at him, legend, savior of Earth was standing in front of us and he is so cool, Chat Noir was first one to say something „Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris heroes" he said putting the hand around Ladybugs shoulders. Danny Phantom stopped for a moment and then his face lightened up „yeah, yeah Paris heroes, you fight Akuma's. Right?" he asked them, before they could answer red figure landed by us, he was dressed like ninja of some kind „Hi, this was accident" Ninja dude said „Ninja of Norisville" Danny Phantom said happily „I haven't seen you in years, 5 years precisely" „yeah, about that. I'm not that dude, I'm new one" Ninja said, stopping at moments considering some of his words and then saying them. I put the arm on my head circling around my purple mask „I'm confused" I stated getting everyone's attention „and who are you?" Danny Phantom asked me „Feather" he shook his head „that kinda sound familiar," he said „you aren't American accent gives it away. Are you British?" he asked me,his face full of confusion „yes, I'm from London"(just to state something I'm not from London I would just like to live in London) Of course he will know every other hero except me, I'm just unimportant, not good at my job. Jeesh I'm behaving like I didn't know that, I mean public hates me, but I'm trying my best to keep them safe, and I'll never stop that. Okay I did kinda leave them unprotected for two weeks but I'm kinda sure that my archenemy is one of my classmates, and that he gets his homework from Maya, I know that for a fact that I get my math homework from her. I'm not a cheater or anything, I understand math It's just that I don't have time for gazillion math equations, I have other subjects, like history where I have so much in world history that I could just shoot myself and shorten my pain.

„So you are saying that every four years there is a new ninja?" Mabel asked Ninja, he looked at the girl, not sure who she was „Who are you?" He asked not answering her previous question „We are mystery twins" she jumped overly excited about it „Oh I know you guys I saw your blog" Chat Noir said „What blog?" Dipper asked „The one where I post videos of some of our adventures," Mabel said playing innocent „What? Mabel are you crazy? You can't just go around telling everyone what we do" Dipper yelled at her „C'mon Bro, Bro" Mabel looked at her brother with pleading eyes „It's not that big of a deal," she said slightly smiling.

„Ask gruncle Ford is it okay," Dipper said, well more murmured, „he'll say that it isn't," Mabel said and Dipper shook his head "exactly that," he said ending their little argument.

„This is amazing, I never met this much cool people" Danny Phantom stated, OMG Danny Phantom said I'm cool, OMG, I'm not freaking out, I'm not freaking out. Okay I'm freaking out.

„Hi," someone said behind me, I turned around and saw my roommate, French girl Alya. „Can I get an interview. It would be amazing form my Ladyblog, Danny Phantom, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Ninja of Norisville and Fight Girl. Feather, you did like only one interview ever and it's super short" Alya said, well it seems she knows a lot about superheroes. „Maybe some other time," Danny Phantom said „I should go," he said before flying away „Me too" saying so I flew back to the room.

* * *

„Andrea" I heard someone say my name „Andrea, I need to show you something" I recognized Daniela's voice „What, I want to sleep" I said slightly opening my eyes „You need to get up for school and you need to see this" she said holding her laptop „Alya wrote about Feather on her Blog" I was wide awake after her words „Realy?" I asked her taking her laptop „Okay, don't go all fangirl, I mean you are a big fan of Feather and all". Okay let me explain, I'm not a fan of myself, that sounded weird, let me try it again. One day I was collecting information on my archenemy, he is human, with powers and he want's more of them. He want's fairy crystal, a source of infinite fairy power and I was chosen to stop him, I was given Fairy crystal, they didn't even ask me do I want to become a fairy, they have just input it in my heart that is apparently a perfect fit for it. Messed up, right?

„Just so you know it it's in French" I looked at her with a smirk „I have A in French" she just shrugged as I read. Alya is pretty good writer if I can say, and I'm also a writer, you should really go check out my crossover on it involves bunch of superheroes, ghosts and stuff like that(and in that moment I could hear 4th wall shattering in millions of little pieces LOL)

In the text she is wondering about Willian that brought us together, she is stating how cool this team up is and some other French word that I don't understand., don't tell Maya. It's so good to see that someone actually likes me, she reminds me of my sister that thinks I'm a weirdo but writes articles about Feather in the school paper, talk about irony. My eyes wandered around the screen of her laptop when I noticed time, 7:53am. Oh God it's 7:53 and i still need to get dressed and put my make up on, this is going to be such a crazy day I can already tell.


End file.
